the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Krane
Victor Krane was a villain on Lab Rats. He was portrayed by Graham Shields Biography Victor Krane was born in a billionaire family in Toronto, Canada in 1972. He was very unpopular in school, since many people were envious of his family's wealth. During senior prom, Krane was attacked by a school gang, and lost his manhood. Krane was enraged, and wanted revenge against all of humanity. After graduating high school in 1991, Krane founded a high tech company. He hired scientists across the world to work for him. Little did they know that Krane planned to use this high tech to take over humanity. In 2002, in a cafe in Toronto, Krane met an American scientist named Douglas Davenport, who was working on implanting bionics in humans. Krane enterntained this idea, and promised to fund Douglas' research so long as he gave him bionic technology to make himnself more powerful. However, Krane went behind DOuglas' back and used the bionic technology to create a bionic army. In 2013, Krane met Douglas' bionic kids, Adam, Bree and CHase. Since they were too powerful, Krane wanted them dead. Krane would continue toi give himself even more bionic abilities Douglas diudn't even know were possibl;e .Knowing Krane was a threat to him, Adam, Bree and CHase, DOuglas ran away and joined the Davenports/ In November of that year. Krane sent a bionic soldier known as S-1 to make a video Adam Bree and CHase using their bionics, and post it to the public. This was done to get rid of them. However, it backfired, and Krane and S-I got incarcerated in a federal prison. However, Krane used the mind controlling triton app to makew the rest of his army free thgem from prison. THeir plan was to use the triton on the entire planet. In June 2014, Adam, BRee and CHase went face to face with KRane, and blasted him miles into the sky. KRane would land in a field in China and sustain severe injuries. A medical helicopter found him and brought him to a hospital in BEjing. A scientist named Dr. Gao treated him wounds and gave him a face mask in order to breathe properly. After his recovery, KRane would partner up with Gao, and give him the research DOuglas gave him a decade earlier. Dr. Gao would spend the next year making liquid bionics, and giving it to himself. In 2015, Krane and Gao found out that Davenport Industries was creating a space colony known as Davenportia on the plan et Lithios in the Pollywag Galaxy. THey found this as their chance to create a new bionic army. THey stowed away on a spaceship and hid themself among the rest of the colonists. In JUne of that year, Adam BRee and CHase woulkd visit Davenportia. THey found out that KRane was still alive and that he was working with Dr. Gao. At one point, Krane activated the triton app on all of the colonists, and almost put liquid bionics in them, until they were stopped byAdam, Bree and CHase. In a spae fight, Chase launched a misssile to KRane's ship, who blew up. Dr. Gao, was also stopped by Adam BRee and CHase. Trivia * Krane only appeared in the musical number at the end of Road to Centium City, from the Lab Rats episode "Rise of the Secret Soldiers". He was also mentioned a few times throughout the series. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Bionic Category:Gen X Category:Live Action Category:Males